Forget Me Not
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Soul's going off to war, and Maka has a terrible feeling that he'll forget all about her and their relationship together. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Forget Me Not**

It was a cold autumn day, the breeze was icy cold and the sun was hiding behind some thick gray clouds. The sweet scent of cinnamon rolls filled a small apartment in Death City, where those who lived there were of a different kind. Two specific people from Death City had known each other for years. They had been dating for four years and were inseparable. She was now a young woman with ivory skin, dirty blond hair, and bright jade eyes. He was a man half a foot taller than her with lightly tanned skin, white-silvery hair and crimson eyes. She had a slender body and though seemed frail, she could hold her own. He was muscular and strong, ready for anything.

"Soul, the cinnamon rolls are all ready." She called out in her loving and silky voice.

"Coming Maka." A low bass voice rang over the kitchen timer as he rolled out of bed she always got up early. He loved the way she cooked and always made time for his breakfast. He strolled into the small kitchen in his black boxers with skulls on them, his hair a mess dangling in his face. He yawned as his shark-like teeth were exposed, his muscles flexing as he stretched out his long strong arms.

"Morning love." He walked over to Maka and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maka's light cheeks blushed as she turned to face Soul. Her pink nightdress turned as she flipped around, her hair was down and wavy, as it was every morning. Soul was always taken aback at how beautiful she was without make-up, her hair down and in her pajamas. He merely smiled at her and held her close. Her jade eyes slowly closed and took in his scent; her soft skin tempted him as her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him on his smooth and perfect chest.

"I love you." She whispered against his skin, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't you start saying your goodbyes now, I don't leave for two more days." Soul searched her eyes and looked for a smile, that smile that would reassure him that he made the right decision. No one likes going to war, but they need men, and Soul was one of the most talented when it came to weapons, the Army needed him. And he knew it would be a great help with the down payment on a new house. Maka was getting good paychecks from the hospital, but it wasn't enough, especially since they were looking into getting married in the next two years, but not now. Maka couldn't see him off if they were to get married before Soul is to go away. His grip brought Maka back to reality as she realized the food would get cold if they kept this up.

"Soul, the food, it'll get cold."

"Right." He kissed her on the forehead again and sat down at their small table. He began to eat, but not in his normal manner, it was rather slow and somber.

"Its really good Maka."

"Good I'm glad you like it." She stroked his hair and sat down next to him, watching him eat and nibbling on a small slice of toast. Maka finished and washed the dishes, trying not to think about her lonely life without Soul. She knew they would put him on the battlefield, and she knew the chances of him making it back alive were slim to none. They would want him front and center, in the middle of chaos, since he was brave, rebellious, and just plain crazy. She loved that about him, even if he did drive her mad from time to time. Soul got up and held her close.

"You don't have to hold it in all the time. It's ok to cry."

"I don't want to. I want these last two days to be perfect."

Just like Maka, Soul smiled at how well he knew her.

"What do you want to do today Soul?"

"Well, there's a fair that just opened up, wanna go?"

"Sure!"

Thus they got ready and were out the door. Soul's motorcycle was their only way of transportation and Maka rather enjoyed being so close to Soul. He found a parking spot and off they went to go on some crazy rides, eat cotton candy, and soul won Maka two very large stuffed toys. They somehow managed to fit everything onto the bike and plopped onto the bed. They had such an eventful day, and Maka did love the photos from the photo booth, but she loved it when it was just the two of them at home. She rolled into his side and just held him. He began to play with her hair and kiss her on her forehead, slowly working his way down to her neck. He kissed it over and over again, as Maka's tears began to flow down her soft pink cheeks. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Soul pulled the covers over and they shared a wonderful night, not of passion per say, but rather the purest of love. They loved each other and made a promise that they would never see another individual until Soul would return. Whether Soul would be in pieces, in a coffin, or as a whole, she vowed she'd never love another. Soul was worried of leaving Maka all alone, but he knew it was his duty to serve his country, and they needed the money. Thus he let Maka sleep as he quietly began to pack. Maka awoke to the sounds of cursing and metal clanging together. She grabbed a robe and walked into the kitchen to find a helpless Soul trying to cook. She couldn't help but giggle as the shirtless man with only boxers trying to make bacon and eggs. He looked disappointed, but Maka only guided him, thus he still did technically make breakfast. This time, Maka sat on Soul's lap and fed him, he fed her once he was finished and he cleaned everything up. They spent the rest of the day cleaning and snuggling from time to time. The next was a bit more emotional.

"I told you Maka. I said it wasn't going to be easy."

"I know! But you didn't tell me your right hand man is a woman!"

"She's forty years old!"

"SO! She looks like she's thirty!"

"Ok, you're being ridiculous, is this how you want to spend your last day with me?"

"Last day? I'll see you again won't I?"

"Of course you will, I didn't mean it like that."

"Soul." Maka embraced him, trying to grasp the emotions taking place.

"I'm sorry Soul."

"It's ok Maka, everything will be ok, I promise."

"Write to me everyday."

"Of course."

"Maybe I could . . ."

"No! You're staying where it's safe, they need nurses stationed here too if you want to help out that badly."

"Fine, I'll find somewhere local to work."

"Good girl."

"ya, ya I know, I'll go get the shower ready."

"Hmmm, you are clever Maka."

"Just shut up and get going, I want to make this day last as long as possible."

"As you wish."

Maka smiled back and walked into the bathroom, preparing their shower, the last one for a very long time.

The next morning was dreadful, Maka's eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep, Soul was exhausted, by the time he fell asleep, he had to wake up in three hours. Luckily they agreed to spend the remainder of the morning with napping until they had to rush to the train station. Holding hands and squeezing in between the large crowd was the young couple, Soul leading Maka into the chaos, and she was right at his heels. Soul's train was coming fast, and Maka just couldn't let go.

"You won't forget me will you?"

"How could I forget you? I love you Maka, more than anything. With those jade eyes of yours piercing my soul, hu I could never get a girl like you out of my head."

"Promise?"

"I swear, I'll never forget you." He kissed her abruptly and jumped on the train, only looking back so he could wave at her. He now felt he never should have signed up for this, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew something would go wrong. His instincts were never wrong when it came to that. All he could do was pray that he was wrong.

Months Past and Maka had received another letter that was reverted to her. She began to worry as this was becoming habitual. She would now start her morning off with a jog to the post office, talk with Tsubaki (the manager), and find that this only happens when something has gone amiss with a soldier. Thus Maka began to write to the head of Soul's team, trying to discover what was going on with Soul. About three weeks later she received a letter that read:

I am sorry you have not received a follow up letter concerning Soul. Since you are not legally a family member, no one had thought it necessary to send you a letter, but that was our mistake. Soul is a strong young man; he took out an entire fleet on his own. But he did mention how he missed being at home, and he would talk about you every day. I'd always catch him writing letters and found that's what gave him strength to carry on. But unfortunately, one day his partner Blackstar got in over his head and Soul went in to help him; he went in blindly and was struck on the head with the bud of a riffle. He's hospitalized now, slowly recovering. He unfortunately has Amnesia and doesn't recall what happened prior to him joining the army. I'm very sorry, but he has no recollection of you, and the doctor suggests just to let him heal on his own and not to rush into anything. He has asked for some of his old things, but he doesn't remember much. I hope everything works out all right.

Signed, Lieutenant Kid.

"I have to find Soul!" Maka ran to hail a taxi and rushed to her station, requesting a reassignment to Soul's hospital, luckily Liz had found it and already sent in Maka's paperwork, she was to leave ASAP.

"Thanks Liz, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem, now you go and find your man!"

"You can do it Maka-chan!" Patty screeched from behind her older sister. Maka nodded and rushed home to pack, she threw everything in Tsubaki's car, and they were off to the train station. Maka arrived at the hospital, checked in and found she would be sleeping in the same room as Soul in order to check his vitals every so often. She unpacked her things and washed up, she put on the traditional white nurse attire and walked up to Soul. He was asleep, and having a pleasant dream. _Hmm, cool it's wintertime, but it's freezing, that girl looks cold. _

"_Hey." _

"_Hi." _

"_I'm Soul."_

"_I'm Maka, nice to meet you."_

"_Same here, your not cold are you?"_

"_No, I'm fine, I'm waiting for someone."_

"_Oh, that's cool. Mind if I wait with you?"_

"_Not at all."_

"Soul? It's time for your medicine."

"Hu? Who are you?"

"I'm Ms. Albarn. I'll be your new nurse."

"Oh, Cool." Soul managed to prop himself up and looked into Ms. Albarn's eyes. _Jade, just like the girl in my dreams. Weird, I wonder what her first name is._

"Here you are. I know it tastes awful, but I'm sure dealing with the headache would be far worse."

Soul took the large pill from her delicate ivory hand, and swallowed hard.

Gulp.

"Yuck."

"I know. Here's some tea, it'll help with the after taste."

"Thanks."

"Mhmmm, not a problem. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Sure, you can get me some chocolate pocky."

"Hmm, alright." _Same old Soul._

Soul munched on his chocolaty treat, but felt he was missing something, suddenly his mind turned back to a faint memory. It was a cold winter day when he found himself on a red loveseat, and not alone. There was a beautiful blond laying on his chest, though he could not recollect her face only her jade eyes stood out, he could still smell the strawberry shampoo, her petite body not weighing a thing on him. The only other recollection he had was that same taste of chocolate pocky and the beautiful blond faintly breathing in sync with his own breathing; the two as one. Soul fell asleep to this pleasant dream, but he felt empty at the thought of not recalling who this girl was. When he tried to remember, he failed, it was only when his surroundings or actions would spark some form of a memory back to him, forcing Soul to put the pieces together. One day he found himself writing in a journal about this girl:

_She ALWAYS has dirty blond hair, jade eyes, a small frame, light weight, ivory skin, and is always with me. She must be like a girlfriend to me or a fiancé or something, maybe even my wife. But I never recall a wedding band on either of us, and the captain would have said something, or sent out some form of information. Ok question is when did I start remembering her? It wasn't when I first got into the hospital; it was a few weeks after, maybe even a month. I do recall a lot when eating certain food, like chocolate pocky, or pocky in general. I recall her when I smell strawberries. Ok, who has both of those things in common? Nurse Albarn does bring me pocky, she does smell like strawberries, and her appearance does resemble the girl in my dreams . . . but how do I ask her?_

Soul was brought back to the real world when Nurse Albarn brought him some lunch.

"Alright Soul, I have your favorite. Chicken club with some fries and a chocolate shake, it's a heart attack on a plate and in a cup."

_Her smile, hmm I love it when she smiles, always so happy._

"Thanks Ms. Albarn."

"Not a problem. Hope you enjoy."

Just as Ms. Albarn was leaving, one of the doctors mistakenly called her by her first name.

"Maka! There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you! Now we have a great number of patients that need serious assistance, please come with me."

"Alright Doctor, I don't have a problem with helping, but please call me by my last name." Maka uttered something else after but Soul couldn't hear her.

_Maka, so that's her name. It suites her, but it's kinda weird. Hmm Maka._

Soul drifted off to sleep and had a strange dream about a boy promising his beloved that he would never forget her; a promise that he would soon forget over time.

"MAKA!" Soul leapt out of bed and was having a panic attack. His brain finally put all the pieces together, but his body was forcing it too much. His body fell to the floor as he shook; spasms from his nerves took over, as did numerous seizures.

"Soul! What's wrong! Oh my Shinigami! Doctor!" Maka was frightened, but she fought it and maintained control of herself. She instead held Soul's hand, gently petting his head.

"Shhh, it's alright Soul, I'm here. I'll always be here for you, I promise."

Soul reached out to her and cupped her face, his hand trembling.

"What is it Maka? Oh my." The doctor was a little taken aback at the sight, but preformed as was necessary. Three hours later Soul was once again on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Maka was right there, petting his head like she always did when he was in pain. The night was peaceful, allowing Soul to get some sleep. The sun arose the next day, causing Soul to groan in protest.

"Five more minutes."

"Soul Eater Evens! You're a grown man now."

Soul looked up and saw Maka holding a trey of chocolate Jell-O, milk and some crackers.

"Maka?"

"Yes, it's breakfast time. Need some help sitting up?"  
"Uh sure." Soul couldn't help but bat his eyes, trying to refocus them on this new yet familiar face. Then, suddenly like a brick wall it hit him. Maka was the one from all those flashbacks, from all those dreams. She was the one that asked him never to forget her, but he broke his only promise he ever made to her.

"Alright, now take it easy today Soul, or you'll never get out of here anytime soon."  
"Maka!" Soul grabbed Maka around her tiny waist, causing her to stumble onto him.

"Offff! Soul! What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." His voice muffled from being buried in her chest, causing her to blush. He hadn't held her in so long.

"For what?"

"For breaking my promise.

"What are you saying?" Maka was loosing herself fast, tears rolling down her eyes. She tried to focus on something; anything to make sure this wasn't all a dream.

"I didn't know we would end up like this. I love you, I always have. I know I forgot who you were but I remember now."

"Who am I Soul?"

"You're Maka Albarn, my best friend, and the woman I am forever bound to. Whether I'm conscience of it or not."

"Oh Soul, I was so worried that you'd never remember." Maka finally embraced him, never wanting to let go. The remainder of the day they just held each other, Maka still taking care of Soul, but never leaving his side for longer than necessary. In another month, Soul was ready to go home, and the couple grew stronger, never wanting anything to change for a while, and thus their lifetime was spent in each other's company with children and grandchildren surrounding them, and never forgetting their incredible story.


End file.
